mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lord of the Rings (Map Game)
Capitals Ereborian Dwarves - Erebor Goblins - Mount Gundabad Gondor - Minas Tirith Iron Hill Dwarves - Fortress of the Iron Hills Isengard - Isengard Lorien Elves - Lothlorien Men of Arnor - Fornost Men of Harad - unknown Men of Rhun - unknown Mirkwood Elves - Elven Halls Mithlond Elves - Grey Havens Mordor - Barad-dur Rohan - Edoras/Helms Deep Wild Men - Tharbad Corsairs of Umbar - Umbar Alliances Men of the Light Gondor Rohan Men of Arnor Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) 14:23, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Men of the Dark Men of Rhun Rdv65 (talk) Men of Harad Sauron's Alliance Mordor "''This is not your grave'' [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" Goblins Isengard Stephanus rex (talk) Dwarven Alliance Ereborian Dwarves Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Iron Hill Dwarves Elven Houses Lorien Elves Ishmal1103 (talk) Mirkwood Elves TheNoseKnight (talk) 01:56, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Mithlond Elves SwankyJ (talk) 01:58, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Brotherhood Wild Men Corsairs of Umbar Map Issues Discussions on map Map Land Gained Land gained (militaristically) 2879 - Gondor - gains Druadan, North Ithilien, Amrolas, and Drudrast 2879 - Mithlond - gains Shire, Southern Tower Hills, and Harlond 2879 - Mirkwood - gains West Mirkwood and South Mirkwood and North Carrock 2879 - Rohan - gains Dunharrow, Druwaith, and Emyn Muil 2879 - Mordor - gains Andros 2882 - Mirkwood - gains The Nothern Brown Lands 2884 - Rohan gains The Isengardian Holdings 2885 - Mirkwood - gains Western Forodwaith Land gained (diplomatically) Land gained (other) Initial Discussions Do we need more mods to begin? Stephanus rex (talk) 00:10, April 7, 2014 (UTC) yes SwankyJ (talk) 00:58, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Algo leaders Gondor Aragorn +3 Boromir +2 Faramir +1 Rohan Eomer +3 Theodan +2 Eowyn +1 Ironhill Dwarves King Dain +6 Ereborian Dwarves Gloin +3 Gimli +3 Mirkwood Elves Thranduil +3 Legolas +3 Mithlondian Elves Gandalf +3 Glorfindel +3 Elrond +2 Arwen +1 Corsairs of Umbar Admiral of Umbar +6 Goblins Azog +3 Bolg +2 Gorkil +1 Wild Men Wulf +6 Isengard Saruman +4 Ugluk +2 Mordor Sauron +10 Witch-King +4 Mouth of Sauron +2 Harad Haradrim Captain +1 Haradrim Captain +1 Haradrim Captain +1 Haradrim Captain +1 Haradrim Captain +1 Haradrim Captain +1 Rhun Rhun Commander +2 Rhun Commander +2 Rhun Commander +2 Arnor Elegost +3 Berethor +3 Labelled Map Map: Algo Defenses Minas Tirith: 19 +10 defense, +6 Inf, +3 eco Edoras: 16 +8 defense, +4 inf, +4 eco Mount Gundabad: 7 +5 defense, +1 inf, +1 eco Erebor: 17 +9 defense, +3 inf, +5 eco Fortress of the Iron Hills: +10 defense, +3 inf, +1 eco Helms Deep: 12 +9 defense, +2 inf, +1 eco Minas Morgul: 9 +6 defense, +1 inf, +2 eco Black Gates: 10 +10 defense, +0 inf, +0 eco Dol Guldur: 14 +8 defense, +2 inf, +4 eco Harlond: 17 +7 defense, +5 inf, +5 eco Grey Havens: 17 +7 defense, +5 inf, +5 eco Tower Hill: 15 +10 defense, +5 inf, +0 eco Fornost: 14 +9 defense, +4 inf, +1 eco Isengard: 13 +6 defense, +2 inf, +5 eco Osgiliath: 14 +4 defense, +5 inf, +5 eco Barad-dur: 7 +2 defense, +3 inf, +2 eco Elven Halls: 16 +5 defense, +5 inf, +6 eco Lothlorien: 14 +4 defense, +6 inf, +4 eco Umbar: 18 +8 defense, +5 inf, +5 eco Tharbad: 13 +4 defense, +5 inf, +4 eco Rivendell: 15 +7 defense, +4 inf, +4 eco Complaints Isengard: I have decided to protest the destruction of one of the most dangerous forces in middle earth by a force of the nation of Rohan. An army of 5,000 Uruk Hai, the single most vicious and purposely aggressive species on the planet, was sent to defend Isengard from an army of 10,000 of Rohan’s “cavalry” which was almost certainly comprised of mainly old men and boys, as Rohan was unable to raise an army of even near comparable size in the defense of Rohan. Secondly the Uruk Hai are some of the best armored soldiers in Middle Earth, even the elves with their superior bows must aim for the weak spots in Uruk armor. Therefore any horse archers would be nearly useless against the beasts. Thirdly pikes are extremely effective against cavalry charges and without effective archers a cavalry charge would be needed to break the Uruk formation. This charge if successful would in itself be extremely costly to Rohan, and the ensuing brawl would certainly end the lives of many more Riders. For these reasons I demand that an algorithm be made, which will allow both sides to be clear on who won or lost. Until that point I will continue to object to the "superiority" of the Riders of Rohan and will not rest until justice is brought to the situation. The vague and totally unjustified "defeat" appears to me as a simple way for a biased mod to destroy the power of one of his enemies and open the door for his own gains. In formal protest Stephanus rex (talk) 03:51, May 13, 2014 (UTC) You cannot advance with Pikes. They are a stationary force. Send them out alone, without archer and cavalry support, and they are outflanked and destroyed. The armour would make things worse for them. They would be weakened, and less able to manouver. They have 4 metre long pikes, so would be even slower. They had no chance of finding, let alone destroying, a highly mobile force, with support from walking trees. They were destroyed by this. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Your protest is recognized and understood. The defeat of the pikemen (I believe it was a mod event) has been deleted (I'm not sure how long ago). I personally agree that the pikemen would win, but we are going to wait for an algo as whenever we try to resolve a battle like the Isengard-Rohan one, someone shouts BS. We are currently trying to put together an algo while continuing to make turns, read through all the posts and arguments about the above battle and dealing with AP tests and finals. I agree that many of the mod events have been fairly biased which is why I will be creating the mod events and will have them approved by both SwankyJ and MP. (In the mod core I am regarded to be the least biased). TheNoseKnight (talk) 21:31, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Algo for LOTR Top +3 Bottom -3 Attacker: '''Terrain': Forest: Plains: Desert: Tundra: Defender: Terrain: Forest: Mirkwood Elves +3, Gondor +2, Mordor +1, Isengard +1, Ereborian Dwarves +1, Mithlond Elves +1, Arnor +1, Rohan 0, Umbar 0, Rhun -1, Iron Hill Dwarves -1, Haradrim -2, Wildmen +1, Goblins 0 Defender Plains: Rohan +3, Wildmen +2, Isengard +2, Gondor +2, Mordor +1, Mithlond Elves +1 Mirkwood Elves 0 Lorien Elves 0 Haradrim +1 Iron Hill Dwarves 0 Rhun +1 Arnor +1 Umbar 0 Ereborian Dwarves 0 Defender Desert: Haradrim +3 Umbar +2 Rhun +1 Mordor 0 Gondor 0 Rohan 0 Isengard 0 Mithlond Elves -1 Goblins -1 Mirkwood Elves -2 Lorien Elves -2 Iron Hill Dwarves -2 Ereborian Dwarves -3 Arnor -3 Defender Tundra: Arnor +3, Goblins +2, Ereborian Dwarves +2, Iron Hill Dwarves +3, Mithlond Elves +1, Gondor +1, Rhun +1, Mirkwood Elves 0, Forest chk - Mirkwood Elves Plains chk - Rohan/Wildmen Desert - Haradrim/Umbar Tundra - Goblins/Arnor Urban - Gondor/Isengard Mountains - Dwarves/Goblins Caves - Goblins/Dwarves Rough Terrain - Dwarves/Arnor/Mordor/Rhun Sea- Umbar/Elves Swamp - Mordor/Rhun/Elves Army/Navy Size Score is determined by dividing the enemy army size by your army size. X/Y = score Commander *Competent and Bloodied Commander: +3 *Experienced Commander: +2 *Fresh Commander: +1 *Arrogant Fool: -1 *Whiney Little Coward: -2 *Who put this man/orc/thing in charge?: -3 Siege Weapon *Rams: + 2 against fortifications, + 0 in actual battles *Ballistas: + 1 against fortifications, + 3 in actual battles *Catapults/Trebuchets: + 3 against fortifications, + 4 in actual battles Motive *Fighting for the nation's/family's survival: + 10 *Fighting to defeat an enemy on the other side of the spectrum: + 8 *Fighting to aid an ally of the good spectrum: + 7 *Fighting to aid an ally of the evil spectrum: + 6 *Fighting against an associate of the same spectrum because they attacked: + 4 *Fighting against an associate of the same spectrum because of mundane reasons: + 3